


Miscommunication

by ForTheLoveOfHera



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dinner, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfHera/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfHera
Summary: Aphrodite tries to show Hera how she truly feels. Commission.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hephaestus (mentioned), Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/gifts).



Aphrodite was the goddess of sex--and proudly so--but primarily, she was the goddess of love. Love could mean all sorts of things--from your impression of yourself to your compassion to your family--but the real fun emotions to harness were the ones involving romantic love.

She was no stranger to being in love; some of her kin on Olympus claimed that she was in love with everyone. Though she could find reason to love anyone, regardless of their gender or who they were as a person, that wasn’t necessarily true. She loved many, of course, but the current object of her infatuation was none other than the Queen of the Gods herself.

It was audacious, really, to love Hera herself. She was a proud woman, holding herself high despite her shorter stature. Something about those deep brown eyes of hers  _ demanded _ attention and respect, and Aphrodite, being the cheeky one she was, loved to defy her.  _ Loved _ to see the irritated smolder in her eyes when Aphrodite refused her.

Proud as she was, though, Hera was romantically an idiot.

It didn’t help that she had a husband who thought romance was slamming himself hilt-deep into the next sentient being he saw, of course. If she were married to that, Aphrodite would figure she’d be a much less romantic woman, too. But she was the goddess of love, and she was determined to show Hera that her constant teasing and brattiness was really just her mode of flirting.

She sent Hera an invitation to her realm via one of her personal doves and modified her realm to look as Hera-like as possible. Hera didn’t get to see it often, but she knew Hera  _ loved _ snow, so she brought a gentle, silent snowfall beneath a violet sky. Indoors, she poured the richest, thickest wine she could find, the sort where bits of grapes were still floating in the foam at the top. She had her husband cook lamb with the usual ambrosia, so rich and moist it was falling apart at the plate. 

And with the dinner table set, she sat by herself, bare feet propped up on the table, and she waited. She wore a sheer peplos, something she was sure would pique Hera’s interest, as she noticed her eyes often drifted when she wore such things.

Thunder rumbled as Hera arrived, and Aphrodite straightened, adjusting her peplos to make her breasts as visible as possible from above the table.

Hera immediately froze upon arrival, raising a delicate hand up to her lips in surprise as she took in her surroundings. She ran--more like  _ glided _ , as Hera was never heavy on her feet--to the window as she stared at the evening snow.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

Aphrodite chuckled and brought a glass of wine to Hera, meeting her at the full-length window. Hera turned to her a bit too quickly, locks of unruly red hair falling out of its updo. She looked Aphrodite up and down and her cheeks flushed almost as red as her hair.

“You’re certainly…” She paused to clear her throat. “Dressed for the occasion.”

“Aren’t I always?” she replied with a wink.

Hera sniffed her wineglass, as though Aphrodite had found a way to poison it--like the immortal goddess would have a reason to worry about that. Aphrodite giggled at her suspicion.

“What is all this about?” Hera asked, gesturing outside and back at the feast.

Aphrodite leaned her head and shoulder against the window to get a better look at the Queen of the Gods. “I think we have a misunderstanding, you and I.”

Hera quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, just gingerly sipped her wine and looked at the snow instead of the love goddess.

“I’ve been teasing you a lot,” Aphrodite continued.

“So you want to apologize.” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand.

Aphrodite smirked. “Not exactly. I want you to understand why I do it.”

Hera pursed her lips, clearly irritated. “Because you’ve bested me in every way? A kind husband. Being adored by everyone. Being far more beautiful…”

Aphrodite gaped for a moment. “What? No. Not at all!” Her nervous giggles dissolved into laughter.

Hera turned sharply, a clear grimace on her beautiful face. “Are you mocking your queen?”

“No! Quite the opposite, really.”

“Then what in Hades is your problem?”

“I’m flirting with you!”

Hera blinked a few times, the angry flush disappearing from her cheeks. “F-flirting?”

“Yes?”

“With me?”

“Who else?”

“I…”

“Has...no one ever flirted with you before, Hera?”

Her doelike brown eyes remained fixated on the snow in confusion. “I...don’t think so. How would I know?”

Aphrodite reached out to the queen, tracing her hand up and down her freckled, pale arm. “I like your peplos.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Aphrodite grinned. “I’d like your peplos better on my floor.”

Hera flushed instantly, eyes wide. After a pause, she smacked Aphrodite in the arm. “Don’t be gross!” she hissed.

“That’s flirting, Hera. I do it because I like you.”

The alarm in her eyes turned to something else, almost like sadness. “You like me?”

“A lot.”

“You like everyone.”

Aphrodite stepped closer, fitting her hands in Hera’s. “I do not. I like some people. You’re some people.” 

Their lips could touch if they leaned forward just a little more, but Aphrodite held position. She wanted to see what Hera would do.

Direct as ever, Hera reached up toward Aphrodite’s cheek, then to the back of her head. Stroking her silky black hair for a moment, she pushed Aphrodite forward, joining their lips in a firm, almost aggressive kiss.

Aphrodite smiled against her queen’s lips, giggling a little. Hera tugged on her hair to silence her, and Aphrodite gasped in surprise. Using that moment to her advantage, Hera slipped her tongue between Aphrodite’s lips, and they both sighed a little. 

Aphrodite noted that she tasted like wine and ozone--an odd combination, but not displeasing at all. She wanted to see what the rest of Hera tasted like, but Hera pulled away, blushing furiously.

“There. You win. Can I eat now?”

Aphrodite laughed and squeezed her hands. “Of course, my love.”


End file.
